Hot Potato
"Hot Potato" is one of the most popular Wiggles songs. It made its debut in Yummy Yummy. It was adapted from "Hot Tamale" written by John William Field. Most recently, it has been the second-to-last song played in Wiggles concerts. written by Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field published by EMI Music Publishing Song Lyrics Hot Potato, Hot Potato Hot Potato, Hot Potato Hot Potato, Hot Potato, Potato, Potato, Potato, Potato Cold Spaghetti, Cold Spaghetti (cold spaghetti, cold spaghetti) Cold Spaghetti, Cold Spaghetti (cold spaghetti, cold spaghetti) Cold Spaghetti, Cold Spaghetti (spaghetti) Spaghetti (spaghetti) Spaghetti, Spaghetti, Spaghetti (Whoo wiggy-wiggy-wiggy Whoo wiggy-wiggy-wiggy) (Gimme that, Gimme that, Gimme that food!) (Whoo wiggy-wiggy-wiggy Whoo wiggy-wiggy-wiggy) (Gimme that, Gimme that!) Mashed Apple, Mashed Apple (mashed apple, mashed apple) Mashed Apple, Mashed Apple (mashed apple, mashed apple) Mashed Apple, Mashed Apple (apple) Apple (apple) Apple, Apple, Apple (Whoo wiggy-wiggy-wiggy Whoo wiggy-wiggy-wiggy) (Gimme this, Gimme this, Gimme this food!) (Whoo wiggy-wiggy-wiggy Whoo wiggy-wiggy-wiggy) (Gimme this, Gimme this!) Mashed Orange, Mashed Orange (mashed orange, mashed orange) Mashed Orange, Mashed Orange (mashed orange, mashed orange) Mashed Orange, Mashed Orange (orange) Orange (orange) Orange, Orange, Orange (Whoo wiggy-wiggy-wiggy Whoo wiggy-wiggy-wiggy) (Gimme this, Gimme this, Gimme this food!) (Whoo wiggy-wiggy-wiggy Whoo wiggy-wiggy-wiggy) (Gimme this, Gimme this!) Mashed Banana, Mashed Banana (mashed banana, mashed banana) Mashed Banana, Mashed Banana (mashed banana, mashed banana) Mashed Banana, Mashed Banana (banana) Banana (banana) Banana, Banana, Banana (Whoo wiggy-wiggy-wiggy Whoo wiggy-wiggy-wiggy) (Gimme that, Gimme that, Gimme that food!) (Whoo wiggy-wiggy-wiggy Whoo wiggy-wiggy-wiggy) (Gimme that, Gimme that!) Hot Potato, Hot Potato, (hot potato, hot potato) Hot Potato, Hot Potato (hot potato, hot potato) Hot Potato, Hot Potato (potato) Potato (potato) Potato, Potato, Potato Whoo! Gallery HotPotato.jpg|Original 1994 version HotPotato-1996Live.jpg|1996 version (Wiggledance!) GregSingingHotPotato.jpg|Greg singing in 1996 version HotPotato-SongTitle.jpg|1998 version from Yummy Yummy (rerecording) (the version most of America is familiar with) HotPotato-HeyHeyIt'sSaturday.jpg|"Hey Hey It's Saturday" HotPotato-1998Live.jpg|1998 version (The Wiggles Big Show) HotPotato-LiveMedley.jpg|Wiggly Medley cameo HotPotato-DisneylandLive.jpg|Disneyland live HotPotato-DisneylandLiveMedley.jpg|Wiggly Medley Disneyland cameo HotPotato-December1998Live.jpg|1999 version (The Wiggly Big Show) HotPotato-December1998Medley.jpg|Wiggly Medley cameo HotPotato-2000Live.jpg|2000 live HotPotato-DanceRehearsal.jpg|Dance rehearsal File:HotPotato-SydneyCentreStage.jpg|Sydney Centre Stage HotPotato-WigglyCircusLive.jpg|2009 version (Wiggly Circus LIVE) HotPotato-DANCELive.jpg|2006 version (DANCE Live) HotPotato-2011LivePrologue.jpg|Anthony and Al Roker in 2011 live prologue HotPotato-2005LivePrologue.jpg|Murray in 2005 live prologue HotPotato-USALivePrologue.jpg|Murray and The Wiggly Mascots in 2006 live prologue HotPotato-2013Prologue.png|Emma and Simon in 2013 prologue HotPotato-2003LivePrologue.jpg|Murray in 2005 live prologue HotPotato-2005Live.jpg|2005 version (Live In Little Rock) HotPotato-WiggleBayConcert.png|2002 version (Yes Dear "Make Every Second Count") HotPotato-2002Live.jpg|2002 version (Wiggle Bay Concert) BrettSingingHotPotato.jpg|Brett singing "Hot Potato" File:HotPotato-AustraliaHouse.jpg|Australia House performance HotPotato-2006LivePrologue.png|Murray in 2006 live prologue HotPotato-2006Live.jpg|2006 version (Wiggledancing!) SamSingingHotPotato.jpg|Sam singing in 2006 version File:HotPotato-UKLive.jpg|UK live HotPotato-WigglesWorldLive.jpg|Wiggles World live HotPotato-2013.jpg|2013 version HotPotato-2010Live.jpg|2010 version (Greatest Hits In The Round) HotPotato-IrelandLive.jpg|2012 version (Celebration!) HotPotato-TVPrologue.jpg|Jeff in 2005 TV prologue ShaquilleO'NealSingingHotPotato.jpg|Shaquille O'Neal singing this song HotPotato-SixFlags.jpg|Six Flags version HotPotato-Dreamworld.jpg|Dreamworld version HotPotato-SongAward.png|An award for this song HotPotato-TheTodayShowLive.jpg|2001 version (The Today Show appearance) HotPotato-Channel9News.jpg|"Channel 9 News" clip HotPotato-TaiwanesePrologue.jpg|Taiwanese version of prologue HotPotato-TaiwaneseSongTitle.jpg|Taiwanese song title HotPotato-Taiwanese.jpg|Taiwanese version CarlosSingingHotPotato.jpg|Carlos singing this song HotPotato-FRESH.jpg|"FRESH" clip HotPotato-HeartBreakfast.jpg|Heart Breakfast JohnTravoltaSingingHotPotato.jpg|John Travolta singing this song HotPotato-Hospital.jpg|Jeff and Anthony singing "Hot Potato" in hospital HotPotato-CBSLive.jpg|CBS Early Show HotPotato-Today.jpg|Today performance HotPotato-PowerhouseMuseumLive.jpg|"Powerhouse Museum" clip HotPotato-2012.jpg|Greg singing this song in 2012 HotPotato-RoyalChildren'sHospital.jpg|Royal Children's Hospital video clip HotPotato-CarolsintheDomain.jpg|"Carols in the Domain" version HotPotato-PrestonandSteve'sDailyRush.jpg|"Preston and Steve's Daily Rush" video clip HotPotato-CitiFieldMetsGame.jpg|Citi Field Mets Game HotPotato-2013Live.png|2013 live HotPotato-BTWinnipeg.jpg|BT Winnipeg performance HotPotato-LiveatWigglehouse.jpg|Live at Wigglehouse HotPotato-SiriusXMStudio.jpg|Sirius XM studio LachySingingHotPotato.jpg|Lachy singing this song File:GregPageSingingHotPotato.jpg|Greg singing this song in 2013 (The Unwined Bar) HotPotato-2013iTunesLive.jpg|2013 iTunes live GregPageSingingattheHenryParkesCenterOpenDay.jpg|Greg singing this song at the Henry Parkes Center Open Day HotPotato-WestfieldHornsby.jpg|Westfield Hornsby performance HotPotato-December2013Live.jpg|December 2013 live (Ready, Steady, Wiggle! Tour) Trivia * In late 1996, The Wiggles put in a different instrumental track for the song. * In 1998 concerts from February to September, Captain Feathersword tickles the Wiggles during the chorus and third verse. Appearances Video Performances *Yummy Yummy *Wiggledance! Live in Concert *Yummy Yummy (re-recording) *The Wiggles Movie *The Wiggles: Live at Disneyland *The Wiggly Big Show *Live Hot Potatoes! *Splish Splash Big Red Boat in a rock'n'roll style *Wiggledancing! Live in the USA *Wiggledancing! Live in Concert *The Wiggles' Big Big Show! *Hot Potatoes: The Best of The Wiggles *The Wiggles' Big Birthday! Episode Appearances *Foodman *Funny Greg (Concert) *Wiggle Food *At Play (concert) *Work *Hygiene *TV Series 3, Episode 4 *TV Series 3, Episode 12 *TV Series 3, Episode 20 *Dorothy's Ballet *Prehistoric Party *S.S Feathersword *A Lot Of Camelot! *Clean Your Teeth (episode) (Concert) *The Gorilla Dance (Concert) *The Glass Is Half Full (Concert) *Is That Simon? *Driving in the Big Red Car! *We Like Fruit *Little Sir Echo (Instrumental) Album Appearances *Yummy Yummy *The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack *Live Hot Potatoes! *Hot Potatoes: The Best of The Wiggles *The Wiggles' Big Birthday! Medley Performances *Wiggly Medley-third song *The Wiggly Owl Medley-second song *Go, Go, Go! Medley-third song Category:Wiggles songs Category:Yummy Yummy songs Category:Wiggledance! Live In Concert songs Category:The Wiggles Movie songs Category:Live At Disneyland Songs Category:The Wiggly Big Show songs Category:Live Hot Potatoes songs Category:Splish Splash Big Red Boat songs Category:Wiggledancing! Live in the USA songs Category:Wiggledancing! Live in Concert songs Category:Big Big Show songs Category:Hot Potatoes: The Best Of The Wiggles songs Category:Big Birthday songs Category:ReWiggled - A Tribute To The Wiggles songs Category:The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party songs Category:Taking Off Concert songs Category:1994 songs Category:1994 Category:1997 Category:1997 songs Category:1998 Category:1998 songs Category:2013 songs Category:2013 Category:2009 Category:2009 songs Category:2011 songs Category:2011 Category:Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:1999 songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:1999 Category:Sam Moran Songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Lachlan Gillespie Songs Category:Food Songs Category:Songs mentioned in other songs Category:Song Adaptations Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:Songs In Medleys Category:Wiggly Medley Songs Category:Wiggly Owl Medley Songs Category:Go, Go, Go! Medley Songs Category:Action Songs Category:End Credit Songs Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:2004 Category:2004 songs Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 3 Category:Series 4 Category:Series 5 Category:Series 7 Category:Series 8 Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:2007 Category:2007 songs Category:Emma Watkins Songs Category:Simon Pryce Songs Category:2002 Category:2002 songs Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra Songs Category:2001 Category:2001 songs Category:2010 Category:2010 songs Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:1995 Category:1995 songs Category:1996 Category:1996 songs Category:2003 Category:2003 songs Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:2008 Category:2008 songs Category:2012 Category:2012 songs Category:2016 songs Category:2016